(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic candles and more particularly to an electronic candle driving circuit design, which effectively simulates the flashing candlelight of a real wax candle in the presence of an air flow.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic candles use a lamp bulb as the light source. After a long use, the brightness of the lamp bulb may deteriorate and become dim. Nowadays, power-saving light-emitting diodes have been widely used in electronic candles to replace conventional lamp bulbs for the advantage of long durability and constant brightness. There are electronic candles using a control circuit to control the supply of intermittent electric current to light-emitting diodes, thereby simulating the flaming of a real wax candle. However, because the circuit breaking time interval is very short, the intermittent lighting effect may be not significantly visible. Further, this intermittent lighting effect cannot simulate flying flickering flame. Further, the variation of lighting mode between high brightness and dimness is still not attractive. Improper operation control may result in an off status of light, thus losing the sense of the electronic candle. Therefore, there is a strong demand for an electronic candle that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.